josephgergyesfandomcom-20200213-history
Rides and Entertaiment
Theme Park Rides Video Game Land Park Hours: 9:00 AM - 10:45 PM Extra Park Hours: 9:00 AM - 2:00 AM 1. Mario Coaster 2. Luigi Coaster 3. Daisy's Tea Cup Ride 4. Bowser Castle Coaster Ride is only for Adults 5. Mario's New Amigo Show Rainbow Castle Stage Showtimes: 2:30, 5:00 6. Hip Hop Mario Show Theater Showtimes: 12:45, 5:30 7.Mario's Amazing Journey 4-D Show 8.Mario Hoops 3 on 3 Ride 9. Mario Hoops 3 on 3 Show Hoops Theater Showtimes: 10:15, 1:15, 4:45, 5:45 10: Mario Kart Ride 11: Epic Mickey Ride 12. Mario's Waterworks Parade begins at Plaza and ends through Sonic Land and The Mushroom Kingdom Showtimes: 3:00 13. Sesame Street Adventures Ride 14. Princess Peach's Carrousel 15. Mario's Chairswing Ride 16. Mario and Sonic at The Olimpic Games Show and Sonic Theater Showtimes: 10:35, 11:15, 12:15, 1:00, 6:15, 7:45 17. Barney's Hide and Go Seek Ride 18. Lets A Go! Fireworks Show Rainbow Castle Showtimes: 9:00, 11:00 19. Halloween Costume Contest Show only Rainbow Castle Stage Showtimes: 11:45, 1:00 20. Video Game Land Electrical Parade Dreamlights Parade Showtimes: 7:30, 10:00 21. Mario's Musical Parade at Plaza and ends at Mario Land and Toontown Versions of Parade on Special Holidays Showtimes: 12:00, 4:30 22. Mario's Halloween Party Show Theater only Showtimes: 11:00, 2:30, 5:00, 8:45 23. Mario's Christmas Wish Show Theater only Showtimes: 10:30, 11:00, 4:30, 6:00 24. Mario's Awesome Adventure Show Adventure Theater Showtimes: 10:20, 11:30, 12:50, 1:55, 4:30, 8:00 25. Mario's Adventure Lab of Mario Adventure Theater 26. Sonic Coaster 27: Dr. EggMan's Bumper Cars 28. Shadow Coaster 29: Arcade 30. Amy Coaster 31. Blaze Coaster 32. Wario Coaster 33. Waluigi Coaster 34. Donkey Kong Coaster 35. Yoshi Coaster 36. Link's Flying Sheilds Kiddie Land: Park Hours: 9:00 AM - 10;00 PM Extra Park Hours: 9:00 AM - 1:00 AM #Hip Hop Harry Live! Hop Theater 10:30, 7:00 #Dora Ferris Wheel #Wow Wow Wubbzy Cars Ride #Elmo's Flying Eagels #Sunny Day Theater: Elmo's Magical Journey 12:00, 5:00 #Barney Live! Theater 3:00, 7:00 #PBS Kids Character Corner Super Why!, Barney, Elmo, Big Bird, Arthur, Tinky Winky, Dipsy, Lala and Po Times, 11:45, 6:00 #Phineis and Ferb Coaster #Wonder Pets Fly Boat #Arcade #Elmo's Flying Fish #Peek A Bug #Elmo's Cloud Chaser #Blast Off #Vapor Trail #The Super Mario Brothers Super Show Ferris Wheel #Yo Gabba Gabba! Character Corner Muno, Foofa, Brobee, Toodee, Plex and DJ Lance Rock #Swiper Sweeps #Blue's Flying Dogs #SpongeBob Coaster #The Adventures of Super Mario Bros 3 Zipper #Super Mario World Twister #Bob The Builder Building Center Kids Ages 5 and Younger #Mickey's Philharmagic 3-D Show #Toy Story Mania #Goofy's Sky School #Kung Fu Panda Kung Fu Training Kids Ages 7 and Older #It's A Small World #Dumbo The Flying Elephant #Peter Pan's Flight #Buzz Lightears Space Ranger Spin #Mad Tea Party #The Legend of The Lion King Show 11:30, 1:15, 4:15, 7:00 #The Many Adventures of Winnie The Pooh #Snow White's Scary Adventures #Meet and Greet With Shrek, Fiona and Donkey #The Simpsons Ride Kids Ages 8 and Older #Family Guy Express Coaster Ride is only for Adults #Pokemon Lab #Mario's Character Spot # Category:Video Game Resort Category:The Greatest Resort Ever! Category:King's Amazing Town